


location

by antiswoojin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiswoojin/pseuds/antiswoojin
Summary: daehwi is getting impatient while jinyoung just wants to finish his classes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "maybe the end is near but I've been waiting all year."

“wake up. daehwi wake up. lee daehwi wake the fuck up.” Before daehwi could show woojin he was awake the older boy hit his face with his grey pillow. “hyung.” Daehwi whined as he sat up, woojin threw the pillow back on his bed and spoke up. “donghyun hyung told me to wake you up but I know you don’t wake up to kind words.” And with that the older boy walked out the room leaving daehwi to fully wake up. “how kind of him.” Daehwi mumbled to himself as he got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom. He tried to open the door as he heard woojin’s voice from behind the door saying he was busy and something that sounded to daehwi as a ‘that’s what you get for waking up late.’ The younger boy sighed and trudged towards the living room to see if his hyungs were outside. He spotted youngmin walking towards the kitchen as daehwi stopped him in his tracks. “hyung can I use your bathroom? woojin is using ours and I'm never going to be ready if I wait.” Daehwi said as he rubbed his eyes still not used to the bright lights of the living room. “yeah I think donghyun just got out.” Youngmin said with a soft laugh looking down at the younger boy. He thought daehwi looked cute in any state but a daehwi who had just woken up looked even cuter in youngmin’s eyes. Daehwi nodded as he made his way towards the bathroom. He opened the door and to his delight the bathroom was empty. He quickly did his business and got ready as donghyun came to hurry him up. The younger boy rushed out the bathroom and ran to his room to find his uniform. He quickly slipped it on and rushed to the kitchen where donghyun was talking to woojin. “oh, you’re ready? let’s go there’s no time to eat breakfast since you two keep waking up late.” To this statement both daehwi and woojin complain as donghyun shoved them out the door. They slip on their shoes and they grabbed their bags and head out to where youngmin was waiting for them. The car was filled with the older duo talking as the younger boys commented on simple things. Woojin rested his head on the car window as daehwi tried to force himself awake. He knew it was a bad idea to stay up playing video games with woojin but he couldn’t help it.

As they reached the entrance of the school youngmin and donghyun waved the boys goodbye as woojin gave them a shy wave back and a smile and daehwi being the happy boy he is gave them an energetic wave back with a huge smile on his face. Both boys walked into the school as they separated to find their own groups of friends. “hey daehwi!” woojin yelled back to the younger boy who was walking towards his friends. “yeah hyung?” he asked making his way back to where woojin stood. “I have soccer practice today so if you want you can stay after school so we can go back home together or if you want you can leave earlier.” Woojin said as he looked at the younger boy. “its fine hyung I’ll wait for you.” Daehwi said with a smile as woojin nodded his head as they both said goodbye and parted ways. Daehwi made his way to his small group of friends. The boys exchanged their hellos as seonho continued telling his story about how he almost kissed guanlin last night. Daehwi was focusing at the beginning or at least trying to but sadly he ended up zoning out. He snapped out of his trance as he heard jihoon call his name. “yeah? I’m sorry I was just-“ the latter couldn’t finish his sentence as jihoon was already cutting into his sentence asking him if he was thinking of euiwoong. At the sudden mention of euiwoong’s name daehwi started to feel his face heat up as jihoon and seonho started to bother him about the rosy pink tint spreading on his cheeks. 

“Shut up I already told you guys woongie and I are just friends. I don’t think of him romantically.” The boy said with a huff and crossed his arms across his chest. In the back of daehwi’s mind he knew his friends were right but he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of knowing. Seonho laughed at the boy’s reaction as he spoke up. “it’s okay hyung we believe you. Plus, crushes are pretty pointless since we all have the soulmate key.” With that the mood died down, each boy had their own symbol of finding out their soulmate. Seonho had a moon tattoo on his hip while jihoon had the countdown and daehwi, well he didn’t know what his key was. He saw the world in colors, no scent stood out, he didn’t have a tattoo nor did he have a countdown. What if he was one of those unlucky people who never had a key because they were never meant to have a soulmate. Daehwi spoke up. “so, if having crushes is pointless then why are you all over guanlin?” jihoon nodded to his statement as they both looked at seonho. “I think he’s my soulmate and no I haven’t seen his tattoo.” Seonho said quietly as he peered at his older friends. “but I feel it, if lai guanlin isn’t my soulmate I’m breaking the rules I am in love with him and no one can tell me otherwise.” He said this with a smile and a proud voice as jihoon and daehwi rolled their eyes. The school bell rung as the boys started to walk towards their first class. 

“Seonho!” the boys turned around as they heard guanlin shout for seonho’s attention. As the boy reached them he greeted jihoon and daehwi with a small smile and a simple hello. The two older boys returned the greeting as seonho grabbed guanlin by the arm and started to tell him everything that had happen to him since they last saw each other. The two older boys stood in the hallway as they watched seonho drag guanlin to class without even saying goodbye. With that they continued their walk towards their math class. “Hey um.” Jihoon started as daehwi glanced over to the older boy. “My timer has been stuck this whole week and I’m scared that maybe something happened to my soulmate.” Jihoon said as they reached the door way of their class. Daehwi stood there in silence not knowing how to respond to his friend, at the end he could only whisper a soft “I hope your soulmate is fine.” And with that he walked to his desk while jihoon slipped into the seat behind him. The whole class period daehwi found it hard to stay focus as his mind drifted back to the soulmate topic. He was 16 and yet nothing had appeared, he was still as plain as he was when he was born. His mother always told him that soulmate keys come at different ages but when his friends and he reached the age of 11 they all started to get their keys while daehwi felt left out. 

As the school bell rang he came back to his senses as he started to pack all his stuff away. “Hey daehwi.” He heard a voice above him as he looked up, he saw euiwoong smiling at him as his heart raced a bit. He quickly snapped out of it as he opened his mouth to greet the boy. Of course, before the words got to leave his lips he was interrupted by justin. “woongie let’s go we’re going to be late.” The younger boy whined as euiwoong and daehwi turned around to see him. “yeah justin just wait for a moment I have to ask daehwi something.” and with that justin nodded as he pulled out his phone to pass the time. “Right I was wondering if you were going to run with me for vice president, I really need help this year and you’re a great candidate.” Euwioong said giving daehwi a smile. It wasn’t exactly the words the older boy wanted to hear but knowing euiwoong needed him gave him joy. “Uh yeah I just need to see how I would be able to put it in my schedule.” Daehwi said as he and euiwoong started to walk out the class. “yeah that’s fine! Just text me when you have your final decision.” And with that the boys bid their goodbyes as daehwi watched justin cling onto euiwoong’s side talking to him about something. daehwi stood there in the hallway wondering what euiwoong’s soulmate key was, maybe he was unlucky like him who didn’t have one.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "seeing me rollin', showin' someone else love"

Jinyoung sat quietly in his seat as his friend, haknyeon, tried convincing him to go to what felt like the millionth party this month. Jinyoung sighed as the boy kept rambling about all the girls that are going to be there and all the alcohol they could drink. Jinyoung was already tempted to go simply because the school’s most popular senior, kwon hyunbin, was hosting the party and everyone at the school knows that hyunbin’s parties are legendary. They were always full of alcohol and everything went down at his parties, from hook ups to people doing dumb stuff like jumping of the roof into the pool. Although jinyoung’s demeanor doesn’t match a party person’s he is in fact one of the funnest people to be with at parties. Once the alcohol slips into his system he’s a whole different person but jinyoung has a goal this year. He was on his last year of high school and he really needed to change his attitude towards school so this year he promised himself that he would have no distractions. This meant no parties and yeah, no dating. Maybe he could afford a party and a hookup once in a while but he was determined to change for the better. 

“Jinyoung are you even listening to me?” haknyeon says as he snaps his fingers in front of jinyoung’s face. “Huh? Oh yeah hyunbin’s party. Uh listen haknyeon I don’t know if I can go.” That was a lie jinyoung was always at parties. “Bullshit plus your parents are on a business trip which mean you can definitely go.” Jinyoung sighed as his friend made a point. “Plus, I heard heejin is gonna be there.” Haknyeon said with a smirk knowing that once those words left his lips jinyoung would be on board. Of course, to the sound of heejin’s name an “I’ll go with you” left jinyoung lips. 

The school day was a blur as jinyoung’s mind was preoccupied by kim heejin and how he was going to impress her tonight. Heejin was possibly one of the prettiest girls at his school. All the boys were after her but the only one who’s gotten close to anything was jinyoung. They would flirt occasionally and they even hooked up once, but they never took it into a relationship. They both liked where they stood and at the end of the day what was the point of dating when you’re literally assigned a partner to be with. Jinyoung huffed at the thought of soulmates. He hated the concept. why couldn’t he just stay with the person he was in love with? instead he was supposed to be with some random person he has never met. The school bell brought him out of his thoughts a he picked up his things and headed towards the gate where he knew haknyeon would be waiting for him. “hi jinyoung!” he turns his head as he sees a group of girls walk by in a giggling frenzy. Jinyoung is possibly one of the handsomest boys of the school and he’s fully aware of how good looking he is. Still he never really used it to his advantage, well sometimes he did but it wasn’t enough to make him a bad guy. 

“Hey” he greeted haknyeon who was talking to one of their friends, hyungseob. “Oh, hey I was just trying to convince hyungseob to go to the party.” Hyungseob rolled his eyes as haknyeon explained to jinyoung what he was doing. “euiwoong’s going to be there.” Jinyoung said casually as he looked at hyungseob. “How do you know? He doesn’t even go to our school.” Hyungseob asked him curiously. “I overheard zhengting hyung in the hallway saying how hard it was to talk him into going.” The boy said as he put his hand up to block out the sun. “What an asshole I asked him today if he had managed to get him to go and he said no! Okay I’ll see you guys tonight then.” And with that hyungseob waved the boys goodbye as he ran home to get ready for the party. The two boys stood by the fence laughing at hyungseob’s antics as haknyeon mentioned they should start heading home to get ready too. 

The afternoon passes in a blink of an eye as the clock hits 8pm. “Jinyoung hurry up!!” haknyeon shouts from where he was laying down as jinyoung comes out the bathroom. “Finally. Let’s go.” As they approached the house you could hear the bass of the music being blasted and people all over the lawn talking or passed out. jinyoung chuckled at the scene as they made their way towards the front of the door. “Ay! You guys are finally here!” they hear hyungseob shout over the music. He was next to euiwoong both with a red solo cup full of something they’d probably regret later. They all greet each other as another senior, kenta, comes to the group to deliver something that smells like fruit punch mixed with vodka. “Heejin sends these.” He said with a wink as he disappears into the crowd. “Jinyoung are you going to try to make a move on heejin tonight?” haknyeon says gulping down the drink. “If I drink enough sure why the hell not.” And with that the group erupted into wolf whistles and cheers. “I’m gonna need something stronger then.” Jinyoung slips into the bar as he notices taehyun serving. “Hey hyung!” the younger boy greets. “Yo jinyoung what can I help you with?” taehyun says as he makes his way to where jinyoung was standing. “Uh give me something strong I need my confidence to be this high.” Jinyoung motions with his hand as taehyun laughs and starts pouring a brown looking liquor into a red plastic cup. “Hey, be careful, you know where to find me.” He says as he hands the cup over to the younger boy. 

Jinyoung downs the drink as he makes his way back to the crowded living space. The music seems louder and there’s something about the atmosphere that makes jinyoung feel free. He spots haknyeon making out with some girl as he scans the crowd for any of his other friends. He feels a hand wrap around his wrist as he’s dragged into the dance floor. His eyes look up to be met with heejin’s eyes. ‘hell yeah’ he thinks to himself as they both start swaying to the music. After a couple of songs and reaching the bottom of their cups they venture to the bar again to down whatever taehyun just poured into the cups. As the night passed so did jinyoung’s shy personality. He flirted, danced, downed drinks and yeah, he made out with heejin. It was possibly one of the best parties he’s gone to in a while. the party lasted till the early hours and even after hyungseob, euiwoong, hell even haknyeon left the house, jinyoung stayed back laughing about stupid shit with the rest of the upper-class guys. The last thing jinyoung could vividly remember was the voice of kenta saying who ever knocked out first would wake up with a dick on their forehead. 

Jinyoung woke up with a major headache, he felt like the room was spinning and he woke up all warm under a blanket. Leave it to his hyungs to take care of him even while their drunk out of their mind. He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat up looking around the trashed living room. He sighed as the realization of him having to help the guys clean up settled in his mind. He rubbed his eyes as he went to the bathroom to freshen up. He flicked the light on as he rubbed his temples. ‘fuck how much did I drink last night?’ he thought to himself. His eye flickered up in horror as he saw what had been drawn on his forehead. “Takada Kenta!” he yelled as tried to wash the dick of his forehead. The boys rush into the bathroom as they see jinyoung looking straight into the mirror with water on his forehead. Laughter erupted from the room as the boys teased jinyoung for knocking out first.

“You guys are so annoying.” He said rolling his eyes as he gave them a slight smile. He turned back to the mirror as kenta said he knew a way to get it off. ‘why am I friends with them?’ jinyoung thought, then again, he wouldn’t trade his friends for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels like a filler chapter and it's really bad but i promise it's going to get better. also i couldn't update earlier because the hurricane left me with no power + school. Anyways i changed a bit in the previous chapter (hyungseob is now jinyoung's friend and justin goes to daehwi's school.) so yeah next chapter: jinhwi starts to form!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “lover, i am worried. tables they are turning. lover, i am hurting”

The first thing daehwi heard when he woke up was a shriek coming from donghyun’s mouth, he didn’t fully wake up until all three boys crowded around him staring at him. “What? do I have something on my face?” daehwi asked thinking his roommates were over reacting. “Actually, you do. You have a huge pe-“ woojin’s sentence was cut off as youngmin elbowed him in the ribs. “Ah what the hell hyung I was just telling him what was on his forehead.” The brown headed boy said as he rubbed where youngmin had hit him. At the sound of this daehwi jumped from his bed and ran into the bathroom. The next thing all three boys heard was a shriek coming from the shared bathroom. Daehwi stood there staring at the drawing of a penis on his forehead. “Yah! Park Woojin!” the youngest shouted rushing back to the room where donghyun and youngmin were already interrogating woojin. “Ugh I swear I didn’t do that, I may bother daehwi but that’s low.” He said pushing the older duo aside as he glared at daehwi while passing him in the hallway.

Of course, daehwi wasn’t going to let him off like this. “You fucking little shit, look at what you did!” he said pointing at his forehead while accusing woojin. Woojin layed on the couch and glared at the youngest. He wasn’t going to admit it but daehwi was a bit scared by the way woojin was glaring at him. “I didn’t do it. now go away.” He huffed while shoving his face in to the beige pillow. Daehwi rolled his eyes as he ran into youngmin who was exiting their room. “hyung what am I going to do!” daehwi whined. “Let’s go try to take it off.” Youngmin said as he dragged daehwi to the bathroom. 

They tried soap, nothing happened. Woojin suggest alcohol which earned a look from daehwi but never the less they tried it and still nothing. No matter how hard they scrubbed the drawing was still there plain as day. “I…I don’t know what else we can do.” Donghyun said drying daehwi’s face with a towel. “There is nothing else to do. Daehwi’s stuck with a damn penis on his forehead.” Once again woojin earned a glare and another elbow in his ribs by youngmin. They decided to give up, to this daehwi whined. “But what if it stays on me forever?!” the panic in his voice was noticeable and sadly the boys couldn’t really tell him any good news. 

He went back into the shared bedroom and grabbed a random hoodie and slid it on. “I’m gonna have to cover it up somehow.” The boy mumbled to himself as he slid the hood on his head. As daehwi was walking out he heard his phone buzz. He picked it up as his eyes scanned the text messages. It was seonho who was asking if he wanted to watch a movie with him and jihoon today. Daehwi felt bad he wanted to go but he wasn’t about to walk around in public with a drawing like that on his face. ‘sorry youngmin hyung and donghyun hyung want me to stay home and help around.’ Nobody ever questioned whenever daehwi or woojin talked about donghyun and youngmin as if they were their parents. At this point people were convinced the older duo had adopted the boys. 

“Daehwi! The food is here!” the voice knocked daehwi out of his trance as he threw his phone back on his bed and walked towards the living room. “huh that’s weird.” Donghyun said grabbing daehwi’s arm and dragging him towards the light. The older boy pulled the hood off daehwi’s head and moved his hair away from his forehead. “The drawing is gone.” He looked at the younger boy perplexed. “guys come over here.” To that youngmin and woojin made their way to where daehwi and donghyun where standing. “What the.” Youngmin stared at the younger boy. “what if that’s his soulmate key! His soulmate had a dick drawn on him that’s so funny oh my god.” Woojin starts laughing as daehwi realizes that his dumb hyung might be right. “quick give me a pen.” Daehwi said as donghyun scrambled to hand him a pen. 

‘well let’s see if woojin is correct.’ Daehwi thinks to himself as he scribbles a quick ‘can you see this?’ all the boys had their eyes on daehwi’s hands. 

Nothing. 

“Ugh what the hell.” Daehwi whispered as he placed his face in the palms of his hands. “Woah wait look something’s appearing.” Woojin mentions pointing at daehwi’s hands. 

‘what the fuck. Who is this?’

“I don’t like your soulmate.” Youngmin stated as he read the words that appeared on daehwi’s skin. At the mention of this person possibly being his soulmate daehwi’s face redden immediately. “don’t be mean youngmin they’re probably confused as to why random words appeared on their skin.” Donghyun reasoned with the red head who simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. Daehwi grabbed the purple pen and continued to write.

“I’m lee daehwi, I think we’re soulmates.”

He waited. 

A couple of seconds later the words appeared in a green ink. 

“I’m bae jinyoung and if we’re soulmates. You kinda came at the wrong time.” 

The boys stared back at daehwi after reading what was printed on his skin.

Fuck his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay quick update because i don't know how frequently i'll be able to update since i have school and since i have to work on my actual competition pieces. i know jinyoung sounded a bit mean but trust me it gets better!


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “i know i’m the one you want to forget”

“Stay still.” Kenta said as he placed his hands on Jinyoung’s shoulders shoving him back down on the black stool. The younger boy groaned as his butt made contact with the seat. The rest of the boys were in the kitchen trying to cook something that will make their hangover better. “And done!” kenta said grabbing a towel and wiping Jinyoung’s forehead clean. “Thanks, hyung.” Jinyoung said as kenta smiled at him. They headed towards the kitchen to see how the rest of the guys were doing.

Kenta and jinyoung arrived to see hyunbin try to do pancakes as taehyun laughed at his poor cooking skills. Kenta sighed as he rushed over to where hyunbin was as jinyoung made his way to sit down. The younger boy placed his chin on top of his open palms as he watched the chaotic scene unfold in front of him. “Hey what is that?” taehyun pointed out. “What are you talking about?” hyunbin said as he turned around to see what was going on. “That! On jinyoung’s hand!” he said pointing to jinyoung’s left hand. Right there in plain sight and in a purple ink the words “I’m lee daehwi, I think we’re soulmates.” Were etched on his skin.  
“What the hell?! Soulmate?” all the boys looked at the youngest as he opened a random kitchen drawer in hopes of finding something to write with. He finally spots a green pen. He starts scribbling a sentence on his skin as the boys crowd around to see what jinyoung was writing. 

“I’m bae jinyoung and if we’re soulmates. You kinda came at the wrong time.”

Kenta gasped, while hyunbin eyes widen, taehyun was the only one vocal about what was just read. “Ouch, dude that’s pretty mean. I mean the person just found their damn soulmate.” He said as he walked towards the fridge to find something to drink. Hyunbin nodded his head as kenta walked back to where he was making the pancakes. “I was being real, he came at the wrong time!” jinyoung said putting his hands up in defense. “sounds fake but okay.” taehyun said and with that the boys stayed quiet. Jinyoung glanced back down at what he had written. He wasn’t lying he had said he didn’t want any relationships right now. For fuck sake he was trying to do better in school, but at the same time he felt guilty. He had partied all night and he even made out with heejin. Deep down inside he knew he didn’t want his soulmate to come this early simply because he liked how his life was at the moment.

The younger boy sighed as he glanced up and saw how taehyun was bothering hyunbin about something he did last night. “I’ve never asked this but what are your soulmate keys?” jinyoung voice cut through the teasing as all eyes landed on him. “Well I have the first thing my soulmate will say to me tattooed.” Taehyun said as he pulled the waist band of his jeans down. “dumbass.” Was etched on his skin as they all laugh at the word. “I’m not surprised that’s his tattoo.” Kenta said trying to calm himself down. “I couldn’t see color.” Kenta said with a smile, this made all the boys look at him shocked. “What?! Your outfits always match how?” taehyun said looking at the boy with wide eyes. “Duh I have roommates that aren’t gonna let me leave the house looking like a damn fool. Plus, I said couldn’t meaning past tense you idiot.” Kenta said shaking his head. “Wait a minute who’s your soulmate?” jinyoung said as he questioned the older boy. Kenta just blushed as he turned to hyunbin and asked what his key was. “apparition in my dreams.” He said with a smile. “What the hell, how would you even know when you find your damn soulmate?” taehyun said looking at hyunbin perplexed. “Every time I dream I see more of them. I’m just missing their face now.” Hyunbin said with a smile. “do you have any ideas?” jinyoung asked, hyunbin just nodded enthusiastically. 

The rest of his friends talked about how badly they wanted to meet their soulmate and that jinyoung shouldn’t have been harsh with “the poor dude”. It was later on the afternoon when jinyoung had decided to go back home, it was exactly 3 hours ago since jinyoung had gotten home and started studying. It had been exactly 2 hours ago since jinyoung’s mind kept going back to daehwi, he must’ve been so excited to find his soulmate. Jinyoung sighed as he ran his finger through his hair. He picked up the pen again, instead of writing his notes he decided to write on his skin. 

“I’m sorry I said that, I was just hungover and in a mood, it’s nice to know I have a soulmate.” 

50% of the sentence was a lie but jinyoung wasn’t going to be that much of an asshole, he just hoped daehwi was the type of person to let stuff like this slide, cause he was not about to apologize constantly to someone he’s never met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick and short as fuck update before i leave again, i hope you guys are liking the fic so far! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/@uItsdaehwi)


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “i had all my motives, i didn't know they wouldn't mix with your emotions. i just had to reach my goals”

It had been a week since daehwi and jinyoung started talking, well writing. At first it was harder than daehwi expected, he always envisioned his soulmate to be nice and curious about him. Jinyoung was the exact opposite, his sentences were short and it seemed as if he was only doing this to please daehwi. Maybe daehwi should’ve listened when jihoon and seonho told him he was going to get hurt, or maybe when woojin would tell him to stop talking to jinyoung because he seemed “uninterested in everything you say…well write.” But daehwi still kept going, he had a goal. He wanted jinyoung to accept him. He was desperate, hell he even told jinyoung they didn’t have to date until they were old. Daehwi just wanted jinyoung to accept him in his life, as friend, soulmate, lover, anything at this point. 

The younger boy frowned as he saw a random phone number appear on his skin. The name “jung chaeyeon” appeared a couple of seconds later. At this point daehwi was sure he was stuck with a straight soulmate who will only see him as a friend at most. 

“Don’t frown like that you look weird.” His head snapped up at the voice. His eye met with guanlin’s as the younger boy slipped into the seat next to him. “What did seonho do this time?” daehwi said as he put his pen down and realized that guanlin’s topic was probably better than telling jinyoung off. The younger boy shifted in his seat as he opened his mouth. Nothing came out he simply closed his mouth again. “Come on you can tell me.” Daehwi said as he pressured the younger boy to spill what was on his mind. “I saw seonho’s tattoo while we were changing in the lockers for basketball practice. I…I think he’s my soulmate.” He spoke as his eye glanced back up to daehwi. As much as it hurt daehwi to see his friend’s fall in love he was over the moon for seonho and guanlin. “Guanlin that’s fucking great!” his voice laced with happiness and excitement. “I don’t know how to tell him though and like is he okay with this?” guanlin spoke as he eyes were begging daehwi to help him. “Please, seonho was ready to blow off his actual soulmate for you. You’re gonna be fine.” He gave the younger boy a smile. “Thanks, daehwi. So, how’s your soulmate dilemma?” he said, his fingers pointing at the words in pink pen on daehwi’s hands. ‘sorry I forgot about the whole key shit.’ It read. Daehwi rolled his eyes and looked back at guanlin. “Sometimes I wanna punch him.” He spoke as his phone started to buzz. Daehwi grabbed his phone from his desk as seonho’s contact lit his screen up. 

“hyung where’s guanlin I need him now!” seonho shouted on the other side. “Uh okay I’ll send him your way then.” He said as the call dropped. “seonho needs you.” The older boy said as guanlin started getting up from his seat. “Oh hyung, don’t let this whole thing with jinyoung eat you up. It’s his lost if he doesn’t see what a good dude you are.” And with that the tall boy was out the classroom and headed to find his soulmate. Daehwi sat in the chair thinking to himself. ‘why do I care so much if jinyoung doesn’t like me? I mean I can always pull a seonho and break the whole soulmate law.’ His thoughts were interrupted when the words started appearing on his skin. 

“are you mad at me? You usually don’t take this long to response. Especially after I wrote a girl’s phone number on my hand.” 

Maybe it was the fact that jinyoung was the one who finally showed interest in him, but that one sentence made daehwi feel on cloud nine. Of course, he wasn’t going to tell jinyoung.

“I was busy with my friend, I don’t care if you write phone numbers anymore. I have other things on my mind.” 

He smiled at the blue words on his fair skin as he capped his pen and started to pack his things away.

“What were you thinking? Who’s your friend?”

Daehwi laughed when he read the response. He pulled his pen back out as he scribbled something on his hand

“don’t worry about it.”

Daehwi walked into the hallway heading towards jihoon’s class when the words appeared on his skin.

“I’m your soulmate of course I’m gonna worry about these things…”

Daehwi shrugged the sentence off as he kept walking towards his friend’s class.

“daehwi…lee daehwi?” 

Nothing.

“lee dahewi please answer me.”

The younger boy smiled, it felt nice to give jinyoung a taste of his own medicine for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello short and shitty update! I've been so busy with school but at least i passed 2/3 of my dual enrollment exams! anyways i hope you're enjoying the story so far. but yeah follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/ghoulhwi)


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i heard that you fell in love or near enough"

Jinyoung huffed as chaeyeon scribbled her name and number on his skin. He smiled when she looked up at him and handed his pen back. “text me.” She says with a wink and walked away. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and scribbled a quick apology to daehwi as he made his way towards the lunch room. 

“Yah bae jinyoung!” he heard a shout as he walked across the nicely mowed lawn. His eyes scanned the lawn littered with students as he finally spotted the boy waving him down. Hyunbin, with his freshly dyed honey blonde hair, was standing out even more today as jinyoung shyly walked over to the group of boys. He was greeted with a unison of hellos and heys as he slipped into the empty spot next to haknyeon and greeted the rest of the boys. As they continued their conversation about something dumb taehyun did in front of some senior named sungwoon, jinyoung’s mind kept drifting back to a certain younger boy who hadn’t answered his previous message. The boys around him started noticing that he was quieter than usual. “what’s up?” his mind snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up to taehyun. the rest had their eyes on the younger boy as they wondered what was going on with him. 

“Uh…it’s nothing it’s kinda dumb.” He mumbled as everyone’s ears perked up at the sudden statement. “Aw jinyoung now you have to tell us!” kenta said a little bit to cheerfully. “Hyung give me a pen.” Jinyoung motioned to the pen’s kenta had lay out on his anatomy notes, an obvious move showing that he wanted to avoid the topic. “Oh, sure.” He said as he handed jinyoung a red pen. All eyes were on jinyoung as he scribbled a quick “are you mad at me? You usually don’t take this long to response. Especially after I wrote a girl’s phone number on my hand.” Haknyeon raised an eyebrow as kenta and taehyun looked at each other. It was Hyunbin who finally spoke up. “Is he really not answering you?” jinyoung just nodded as the boys nodded along. Taehyun broke the silence as he gave a small laugh. “I think it’s funny how a couple days ago jinyoung was acting like he didn’t care about daehwi but now look at him.” the boys laughed. jinyoung sat there and wondered. why did he care? He sat like that for a while, just thinking, until haknyeon’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. ““I was busy with my friend, I don’t care if you write phone numbers anymore. I have other things on my mind. Damn that hurt me, and it wasn’t even for me.” Jinyoung stared with disbelief at the words on his skin. Why did he sound so cold? He quickly scribbled a “What were you thinking? Who’s your friend?” as he set the pen down and started to chew on his bottom lip. 

“Stop doing that you’re gonna bleed.” Taehyun said as he smacked the back of the boy’s head in attempt to make him stop. “Sorry.” Jinyoung mumbled as color started to appear on his skin again. Jinyoung was hit with shock once more. He let out a groan earning looks from the boys who were, once again, intrigued by the younger’s complicated love life. “why is he acting like this?” jinyoung said as he ran his fingers through his hair. All he got was sympathetic looks and a shrug from haknyeon. So much for help, he thought to himself. After a couple of minutes, he was greeted with nothing from the younger boy. He sighed in frustration as the bell rung indicating that lunch was over. the boys bid their goodbyes as jinyoung made his way to his anatomy class. As he neared his classroom he heard something that he wished he didn’t. “What do you mean daehwi asked you to go over?” hyungseob basically shouted at his phone. Jinyoung’s ears perked up to the sound of his soulmate’s name. he peeked around the corner and saw a frustrated hyungseob pacing around the empty classroom. He watched intently, his heart was beating quick and his mind was telling him to leave. He couldn’t though his feet felt like they were glued to the beige floor tiles. “Euiwoong we were supposed to have a date! Why can’t you guys have your meeting some other day?” silence was followed as a jinyoung spotted a pout on hyungseob’s face. “I guess, damn daehwi for having dance practice any other day. Fine then, I guess we can always hang out another day.” He sighed. 

Jinyoung retracted from his hiding spot. “he does dance?” he whispered to himself as he walked towards the staircase entrance. He was already late to anatomy but at this point he decided to skip it and headed towards the library. The whole way there he thought about everything he didn’t know about daehwi. It saddens him. why didn’t he tell him? “because you don’t ask you idiot.” He told himself. He pulled out a pen from his bag and wrote a quick message.

“I wanna learn more about you.”

He pushed the library doors open as the cool ac air hit him. He prayed that daehwi would answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! it's been forever ahh a quick sorry i've been so busy with school, exams and projects! im so happy rainz and jbj debuted and im so excited for the wanna one comeback!! anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this super short update that took me forever to do! you can always follow me or dm me to talk about anything really


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i'll be hopeless, hopelessly romantic"

as the days lingered on and the cold air started to flow down daehwi wondered when he would finally meet his so called soulmate. The thought wouldn’t leave him alone even when he tried his best to pay attention to the math lesson the teacher was giving. He huffed in annoyance as he remembered all the times jinyoung said ‘no’ or ‘I’m busy studying maybe some other time.’ It had been 3 months since jinyoung and daehwi had started talking, well writing to each other. Even though they lived in the beautiful 21st century where people could text each other or talk through social media’s, it never occurred to either of them to exchange numbers let alone sns handles. So with that missing piece of information they still didn’t know how the other looked. 

daehwi knew jinyoung was good looking by the amount of phone numbers that appeared on his hand from week to week. Daehwi also knew that jinyoung had dyed his hair a darker shade than the one he previously wore. The younger boy bit his bottom lip as his mind brought him back to the topic at hand, algebra 2. He hummed to himself silently as he looked around noticing the heads of all the students facing down at the worksheet in front of them. Still the latter refused to do his work as he continued to think of the mysterious bae jinyoung. Daehwi found himself writing a small ‘hello :)’ on his hand before actually doing his work. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned to look at woojin. “what?” He whisper shouted at the older boy. Woojin simply pointed at his paper and made hand motions signaling he wanted daehwi’s answers. Daehwi pondered to himself whether he should be a good brother and give the older boy the answers or not. Before daehwi could make up his mind woojin snatched the paper as he whisper shouted a “thanks hwi” and gave him a mischievous grin. The latter sent glares at the older boy as he shook his head and turned to see his hand. In bright pink the words “hi hwi :)!” were etched on the younger boy’s fair skin. His annoyance towards his older brother melted as he smiled to himself. For a good 10 minutes him and jinyoung wrote to each other nonstop. It wasn’t until the school bell rang that daehwi had stopped writing on himself and packed his stuff ready to head to his anatomy class. 

“Yah Park woojin!” The younger boy shouted as his brown-haired brother zoomed through the halls trying to get away from the grip of lee daehwi. The younger stopped in the middle of the hallway already tired of running after his dumb brother. “Yo daehwi hyung!” He heard from behind him. Daehwi turned around to see no other but yoo seonho and lai guanlin, the school’s newest and cutest, according to seonho, couple. “Hey guys!” Daehwi spoke as his hand flew to his hair to pat it down from the running he had previously done. “How come you were running after woojin hyung?” guanlin asked as he looked behind daehwi to see jihoon and woojin laughing in front of jihoon’s locker. “He stole my math work, but I’ll get him back later at home” he said as he smiled. Hopefully donghyun and youngmin wouldn’t get too mad. As the trio walked together to their next class the eyes of lee euiwoong were focused on daehwi. 

euiwoong thought to himself before getting his phone out to text hyungseob. “hyung who did jinyoung hyung say was his soulmate?” He quickly typed. “hyung you ready?” He turned to look at Justin, who was standing with his textbook in hand and looking at euiwoong. “Yeah I’m ready.” He said as he motioned towards the younger boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been forever since i posted but thank you guys for being so patience. I hope you guys like this chapter i actually worked pretty hard on this short ass chapter. on a unrelated note i really liked beautiful and i'm so glad the boys are on their 3rd win. also thank you so much for over 1k reads!! anyways i will try to post another chapter by the end of this week so yay! you can always talk to me or ask me about the story on my 


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “i just wanna know where the party at, 24/7 thinking bout you.”

Jinyoung sighed as his mind repeated the anatomy notes once more. “wings of ilium, bounds the greater pelvis laterally.” He mumbled to himself half asleep. He felt his eyelids got heavier by the minute. His head fell forward as he started to see black. Jinyoung was never one to turn away from sleep, but with final season approaching he couldn’t slip into the beautiful abyss. “stay awake…one more read and you can sleep.” He told himself as he fixed himself on his chair and took a drink from his water. Once more his mind repeated the notes and once more he almost banged his head on his note filled desk. This time he didn’t turn away from sleep. His fingers found the switch of the lamp as he turned it off and dragged his sleep deprived body to bed. As the sleep finally rolled in Jinyoung finally felt his body finally relax.  
…

Jinyoung felt a weight lift of his shoulder once he felt the paper booklet leave his grasp. He was finally done with the last exam of the year. He couldn’t help but laugh as he walked in the sun lit hallway. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. ‘12:45 pm’ the white digital numbers read. He nodded his head and pulled out his earbuds as he connected them to his phone and started to blast his music. He knew haknyeon would be taking his calculus final so he headed to where the older boy was finishing his exam at. Jinyoung bopped his head to the music that was playing as his eyes watched the faces of the students when they left their testing rooms. Some look relived as if this burden was just lifted of their shoulders while other had this look of ‘what the hell did I just do?’ as he got closer to haknyeon’s classroom he halted in his steps when his eyes spotted the one and only heejin. His breath hitched in his throat. ‘how can someone look that beautiful in a school uniform?’ he thought to himself. Jinyoung was in such a trance that he didn’t even realize that haknyeon had came out of his testing site, let alone that he was standing right next to him. 

“so, you still like her?” jinyoung jumped at the sound of his friend’s voice. “I…I” he managed to stutter out. Haknyeon laughed and rolled his eyes as he put his arm over jinyoung’s shoulder’s and pulled him away from the window. “I mean isn’t it weird? I have a soulmate who’s a great dude it’s just…” he drifted off. Haknyeon nodded his head. “I mean it’s nothing bad, you still having feeling’s for heejin. I mean she was like the first person you ever loved so give it some time. You’ll get over her eventually.” And with that the conversation was dropped. As the boys reached the lunch table with the rest of the seniors they were bombarded with questions such as “how were your exams?” and “do you think you passes?” jinyoung shrugged and said he hoped he passed while haknyeon bragged about how he definitely passed. Hyunbin rolls his eyes at the comment and speaks up. “to de-stress I’m having a party tonight. You guys should drop by.” To which both boys agreed to in a heartbeat.

…

“yah bae jinyoung! Why is it that I’m always waiting on you?” haknyeon shouted from the boy’s bed. He shook his head and kept scrolling through his Instagram as jinyoung ignored his statement. After a couple minutes jinyoung finally steps out of the bathroom and motioned to his friend that they could finally leave. “finally.” Haknyeon mumbles as jinyoung swats the back of his head. The quickly slip on their shoes and finally head out to hyunbin’s house. Once again, they found themselves walking towards the loud and chaotic house at a later time. “déjà vu” haknyeon says as jinyoung laughs. Both boys walk through the gates and straight into the house. The party hadn’t even started an house ago but the smell of alcohol and sweat filled the massive living room. jinyoung and haknyeon squeezed through the sea of bodies trying to get to where the bar was. “Finally you guys are here!” taehyun shouts as the groupbids their hellos. “here something to lighten you guys up!” kenta announces as he hands the boys a red solo cup. A clear liquid was inside but at this point jinyoung nor haknyeon questioned what was inside. downing the drink jinyoung felt his throat burn as the liquid finally hit the pit of his stomach. “Damn okay let’s get this shit started!” and with that the alcohol filled adventures started.  
As the hours ticked by so did jinyoung’s soberness. He felt someone’s hand slid onto his waist as he turned around to see heejin. “Hey!” she said as jinyoung could barely hear her over the loud music. There was no point of small talk as they both knew nothing was going to be heard. He simply leads her to the dance floor. With full cups in hands and dancing rather close to each other anyone who was around would definitely think the pair were couple. As the night reached a peak where everyone was finally leaving or just knocked out in one of the empty room hyunbin’s house held, jinyoung found himself kissing heejin for longer than they ever had. As they pulled away she winks at him and waved him goodbye. Jinyoung felt on top of the world. Hell yeah he just made out with his crush. Of course, that high lasted for a while. His eyes spotted hyungseob and euiwoong leaving the house hand in hand as he realized what he did. 

“fuck” is the only thing that escapes his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the updates look longer on my phone and on my word document and then they look super short when i post them on here...anyways i have finally returned hehe i've had major writer's block and i didn't know what to do with the story anymore. but i'm not abandoning this story i guess i cant update it as frequently as i wanted to at the beginning. so much has happened since i've update my story and yeah i'll probably talk about it later, or never we'll see how i feel. it's currently 3am on the east coast and i wanted to update this for you guys so i'm just rambling. enjoy the story :) feel free to talk to me on twitter my @ is @iluvhwall


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “i wanna know what made you stay when it was wrong from the start”

The soft snores of both woojin and daehwi filled the dark and quiet room. nothing could wake the boy up except maybe a loud noise of something falling from inside the apartment. At the sound of whatever the object was hit the floor woojin squirmed in his bed as daehwi dug his body deeper into his mattress. Silence once more filled the sleepy room. as woojin’s light snores started up and daehwi felt himself being swept away by sleep the loud noise of something falling returned. The younger boy sighed as he glanced to woojin’s bed. The older boy refusing to wake up as he shoved his face into the pillow and covered himself with the warm blankets. Daehwi’s eyes glanced at the electronic clock on the nightstand. ‘9:10 a.m’ the neon blue letters read. The boy groaned as he realized there was no use of going back to sleep. He slipped off the covers as his feet hit the cold ground. He shivered as the cold made its way through his body. He rubbed his eyes and stood up to stretch. He felt every bone in him crack as he felt relaxed. He glanced at woojin who kept tossing and turning in his bed. daehwi shook his head as he opened the door of the shared room. he didn’t even bother looking into the kitchen to see who was making all the noise as donghyun’s voice resonated throughout the apartment. The younger boy slipped into the bathroom as his presence wasn’t noticed. 

Daehwi closed the bathroom door behind him as he stood in front of the sink. He turned the silver knob of the faucet on as he cupped the cold water and splashed his face. the water making contact with his skin as he felt his body finally wake up. His mind being pulled out of the hazy feeling as he brushed his teeth. He dried of his face with a nearby light-yellow towel as he opened the door to head to the living room. his socks muted the sound of his feet making contact with the floor as he caught donghyun by surprise in the kitchen. “hyung?” daehwi questioned as he steps foot into the kitchen. The kitchen countertop was full of plates and pans that daehwi didn’t even knew they owned. Donghyun jumped at the sound of daehwi’s voice as he turned around to look at the younger boy. “oh hwi, why are you up so early?” donghyun said as he placed the pancake mix on the table. Daehwi shrug as he walked towards the fridge in search of something to calm down his stomach. “it’s 9 am…plus you kept making a lot of noise.” Daehwi added as he frowned and closed the stainless-steel door close. The younger boy pouted as he turned to look at donghyun. “hyung we have nothing to eat.” Daehwi stated as donghyun sighed and nodded his head. “let’s go out to eat then. go wake up woojin and I’ll wake up youngmin.” The older boy said as he ruffled daehwi’s hair. The younger boy shook his head as the older boy laughed at his antics. 

Daehwi found himself walking towards the shared bedroom once more, this time in attempts to wake up his brother. he pushed the white door open as he let his eyes adjust to the dark room. “yah woojin.” Daehwi shook the boy softly as woojin grunted and stirred. He showed no sign of waking up as daehwi sighed and pushed the boy harder. “woojin hyung, if you don’t wake up then you’re gonna get annoyed that we didn’t take you out to eat.” The latter said, annoyance was laced in his voice as he thought of a plan. “fine be like that.” Daehwi mumbled under his breath as he walked towards the covered window. “1..2..3” and with that dahewi lifted the curtain up letting the morning sun shine through the room. “yah lee daehwi!” woojin shouted as he covered his face with his blanket. Daheiw walked towards the boy as he started to shake his shoulders. “hyung” he dragged out as woojin brought his face out his hiding spot. Daehwi gave him a smile as he got up and walked towards the closet to find his outfit. Woojin shook his head but decided to finally wake up. The older boy slipped out of his bed as he pushed daehwi aside to get to the bathroom. daehwi simply rolled his eyes at the older boy’s antics as he kept searching for a shirt. After 20 minutes daehwi was finally ready as he joined youngmin in the living room. the older boy was lounging on the white leather couch as he scrolled through his phone. Daehwi sank on the seat next to him as he placed his head on the shoulder of youngmin. “hey hwi.” Youngmin said not looking up from his phone. “hi hyung” daehwi spoke as he watched the eldest play a random video game on his phone. They sat in a comfortable silence until woojin joined them on the couch. He sat on the other side of youngmin as he pulled out his phone to text someone. “so, how’s your soulmate?” youngmin’s question pierced through the silence. “oh, he’s fine he just finished his exams.” Daehwi felt his cheeks heat up at the mention of jinyoung. He and jinyoung were on way better terms now. Daehwi felt like jinyoung had finally accepted the idea of them being soulmates. “how about you woojin when are you gonna find your soulmate?” woojin just groaned in response as he looked up at youngmin in disgust. “I don’t have time for soulmates.” He lied through his teeth as youngmin and daehwi laughed. 

As the three boys conversed, donghyun finally emerged from the bedroom grabbing their attentions. “let’s go?” donghyun asked as he grabbed the keys of the counter. The boys stood up all heading towards the same door. Youngmin trailed behind to walk with donghyun as woojin and dahwi rushed to put on their shoes. Donghyun laughed at the scene as youngmin smiled. Donghyun and youngmin were woojin and daehwi’s adoptive parents. The couple had decided to adopt kids during their second year of being together, well officially. They duo had been together as friends since they were kids, when both boys got into their senior year of high school, a tiny delicate sun decorated donghyun’s inside wrist as youngmin had the moon on his left wrist. It was safe to say that both boys were over the moon to find out they were meant to be. although woojin and daehwi never called them dad, which the boys where fine with as long as woojin and daehwi were comfortable and happy they didn’t’ mind. “okay you guys got everything you needed cause I’m not driving back.” Youngmin spoke as he unlocked the doors of the sleek white car. The boys simply nodded their heads as they slipped into the seats. “where are we going to eat?” woojin spoke as he looked up from his phone screen. “uh jaehwan said there’s this new restaurant that serves great food so I guess that’s where we’re going.” Donghyun spoke as he tapped on his phone, most likely getting the address from jaehwan. Woojin nodded as he sunk into his seat as daehwi spoke up. “are jaehwan and minhyun really thinking of adopting?” he looked up to donghyun as he turned around in his seat. “how do you know?” the older boy questioned as daehwi panicked. “I overheard one night…” daehwi said, he wasn’t going to tell him the entire truth. That he overheard the night donghyun was telling youngmin because he was sneaking back inside the apartment after hanging out with seonho and guanlin. Donghyun noded his head told the boy that they were in fact trying to adopt. As the rest of the car ride was filled with music and conversations daehwi couldn’t help but think of jinyoung. 

INCOMING CALL.  
euiwoong ♡✩*ೃ.

Daehwi stared at his phone in wonder as he decided to answer the call. “hello?” he spoke as the other side of the line stayed quiet. He thought maybe euiwoong had called him by accident, he was about to hang up when he heard his name. “yeah?” he spoke, he felt worried for some unknown reason. “hey um are you home?” the boy asked. “no, my parents wanted to go out and eat.” Daehwi spoke into the phone as youngmin parked the car. “oh well uh I don’t know if it’s my place to say, but it’e been bothering me this whole day.” Euiwoong spoke. “let’s go.” Donghyun said as the boys slipped out of the car and headed towards the inside of the restaurant. “hold up.” Daehwi spoke as he followed woojin inside the restaurant. “uh yeah you can just say it, cause I rather you come foreword than stay quiet.” Daehwi said as they followed the host to their table. “i…I know jinyoung.” The older boy stopped inhis tracks as he earned stares from the people around them. “what do you mean you know jinyoung?” he said as he regained his senses and quickly slipped into his seat. that one sentence got the attention youngmin, donghyun and woojin. The three boys put their menus down as the listened to the conversation at hand. “yeah I know jinyoung and… hyungseob shut up…sorry. But yeah I know jinyoung and if I were you I would ask him about what he did last night.” An uneasy feeling settled into daehwi’s stomach as woojin asked him what was wrong. “w-what did he do?” daehwi managed to stutter out. “yah ahn hyungseob! I’m so sorry, but last night he was making out and dancing with this girl named heejin….oh wait what? Apparently, they’re a thing? I’m really sorry hwi.” Daehwi’s vision got clouded with tears as he felt his mind go blank. “i..i have to go thank you woongie.” He said as he ended the call before the boy could say his goodbye. He felt the tears roll down his cheek. “hwi what’s wrong?” he felt the eyes on him, he wanted to answer them, but his voice was trapped in his throat. He felt stupid for crying. He felt dumb for actually thinking that jinyoung like him. “i…he…” that all managed to say before his words were replaced with a silent sob. “hyung do you have a pen? Or anything I can write with? Actually, you know what.” Daehwi took out his phone as the boys around him sat confused. Daehwi typed a message on his phone as he placed it on the table and waited for a response. He looked up at the boys and quietly said. “jinyoung is apparently talking to someone else…they’ve kissed before….and I don’t know why im hurt.” the expressions of his parents soften while woojin spoke. “you want me to beat him up?” daehwi laughed at the question and shook his head no. 

TEXT MESSAGE  
euiwoong ♡✩*ೃ.  
Yeah, it’s (123) 456-7891

Daehwi breathed in as he clicked on the number and hit the text option.  
‘if you didn’t like me why did you stay? Why toy with my emotions? Don’t bother contacting me anymore. We can act like this whole soulmate key doesn’t exist.’ He hit the send button and turned off his phone. His head once more looked up as youngmin opened his mouth to speak. “It’s okay! I’m fine.” Daehwi said as he looked at his menu. “what are you going to get?” the family quickly got the clue, as they picked up their menus and started a different conversation. 

One that didn’t involve soulmates. 

One that didn’t involve jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh finally an update! i hope this isn't so bad and it's not edited either so...i've re-written this chapter like 20 times and i'm eh with this version but yeah. i think this fic will have 15 chapters not sure yet. you can always talk to me on twitter or ask me about the fic! my @ is @feiixslee


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “after your pretty back disappears, I turn around and I start to miss you already”

FIVE MONTHS LATER

The sun spilled into the baby blue room as jinyoung buried himself deeper into his covers. It was early May meaning jinyoung was a couple weeks away from being done with high school for good. It was a quiet Saturday morning, the only noise that could be heard was his breathing. He opened his eyes as he laid in the bed motionless, his chest rising up and down as he kept count of his breaths. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. he put his arms down once more as he shifted in his bed. “maybe…” his hoarse morning voice broke through the silence of the room as he lifted up his left arm to examine it. nothing. It had been like this for the past five months, no words were written in a colored ink, no small doodle, no “I’m sorry for writing down my math homework on your skin.” jinyoung had checked every day so many times per day that he lost count within the first week. He let his arm fall back to his side as he glanced towards the clock on his nightstand. ‘10:30 AM’ the white numbers read. The boy decided this was his cue to wake up and try to do something productively with his life. He slipped the covers of his body and pushed himself off the bed. he trudged towards the bathroom and pushed the white wooden door open. He stood in front of his mirror examining his features. How his face was smaller than most of his friends, in fact all of his friends. How his freshly dyed deep purple hair was somewhat fading and how he was getting thinner. He shook the thoughts out of his head and turned on the faucet. His hands cupped the cold water as he splashed it on his face, the cold water hitting his skin and waking him up in an instance.

Still the boy’s mind was somewhere far away. He couldn’t shake daehwi off his mind, the younger boy followed him everywhere. He stood there hoovering over the sink, his mind too preoccupied to notice that the water was still running. A knock on his door brought him out of his trance as he shook away the feeling. He quickly grabbed his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it and shoved it in his mouth. He began brushing his teeth quickly forgetting about the knock on the door. Once more someone knocked on the door, this time with a bit more force. Jinyoung wondered who the hell was knocking on his door. He slipped out the bathroom and into the living room. toothbrush still in his mouth he went up to the door and peeked through the peep hole. There in all his glory stood ju haknyeon. Jinyoung shook his head as he unlocked the door and swung it open. “finally!” the boy exclaims as jinyoung lets him inside the apartment. jinyoung doesn’t even bother greeting the boy as he walks back to the bathroom to get rid of his toothbrush. He rinses his mouth and places the toothbrush on the white toothbrush holder his mom bought him. he walked back to his room where he notices hakneyon laying on his bed. “what’s up?” he speaks as he lays down next to his friend. “nothing, where are your parents?” haknyeon questions from beside him. “my mom’s in Incheon on some business trip and my dad’s flight lands like at 5.” He answers. Jinyoung was used to it, living in an empty house, he barely saw his parents they were either always working or on a flight to some unknown land for business. “ah right your dad was in japan.” Haknyeon speaks, his voice laced with a little bit of guilt. He felt bad for his friend. “it’s whatever I just hope he brought me some snacks.” Jinyoung tries to lighten the mood. “have you eaten?” the boy next to him questions. Jinyoung shook his head no. “I figured…okay let’s go to the new café sunwoo showed me. My treat!” hakneyon voices. Jinyoung nods along to the plan as he gets up from his bed and walks towards his closet to look for an outfit. Haknyeon pulls out his phone and begins to scroll through it. jinyoung went into the bathroom as he pulled up his jeans and put on a random supreme shirt. he styled his hair to look a bit presentable. He slipped out the bathroom and called for haknyeon. “let’s go?” the younger boy nodded and walked up from the bed to his friend. They slipped on their shoes and headed towards the streets. 

“so daehwi?” jinyoung looks at his friend who looks back at him. “I thought you forgot about him.” jinyoung spoke. Haknyeon gave him a small laugh and a smile. “he’s your soulmate, how could I possibly forget about my best friend’s soulmate.” Jinyoung sighed as his eyes wandered to the people around him. “nothing, he erased me out of his life and there’s nothing I could do about it.” jinyoung spoke up. he smiled at the old ladies that were selling food on the streets as the complimented him and smiled back. “no, you just don’t want to do anything. You could’ve texted him back, write him back hell you could’ve asked hyungseob’s boyfriend to introduce you to him. You chose not to do anything.” Haknyeon’s words hit jinyoung harder than expected. He had a point he chose to let daehwi get away. “whatever, the damage is already done.” Haknyeon simply shook his head as he decided to change the topic. “are you gonna come to my final soccer game?” jinyoung looked at him and nodded. “hell yeah I cant wait to see you get beat by hanlim.” He laughed while haknyeon nudged his shoulder. “there’s no way in hell we’re losing to sunwoo and his stupid team!” haknyeon shoved his fist into the air as jinyoung rolled his eyes. “so, where are we going?” jinyoung questioned “oh, we’re going to Thanks Nature café! It was really good plus they have these cute sheeps you can pet!” jinyoung laughed at haknyeon’s reaction towards the sheeps. They continued to talk about everything and anything until the finally reached their destination. It was a bit crowded but there were still empty tables available for the customers. They walked towards the end of the line as jinyoung scanned the café. The color scheme ranged from shades of lights and dark browns to greens. There were cute little sheep decorations and actual real living sheeps roaming a certain area of the café. Jinyoung smiled at the sight, he felt an urged to go pet the sheeps. “we’ll go later.” Haknyeon spoke as he saw his best friend staring at the sheeps. Jinyoung let out a small laugh and cheered. 

“hi welcome to Thanks Nature, what would you like?” the boy said with a smile. jinyoung looked at his name tag. ‘jihoon’ it read. “hi, can I get a medium americano and uh let me get an ice cream waffle.” Jihoon nodded as he clicked on the touchpad. “is there any specific fruit you want or don’t want on the waffle?” he has a soft voice. “nope! And uh jinyoung want do you want?” haknyeon questions jinyoung. The older boy stops scanning the menus and faced jihoon. He had big brown eyes and he listens to jinyoung patiently. “yeah can I get a café mocha Frappuccino and a strawberry waffle.” jinyoung spoke with a smile. The boy nods his head and quickly asked. “do you want the chocolate syrup it comes with or would you prefer something else?” he shook his head no and told him it was fine like that. “okay your total will be 27,029.12 would that be cash or card?” haknyeon takes out his wallet and says something about paying with card. Jinyoung’s eyes drift back to his surroundings as he notices a duo of boys walk in. One of the boys had dark black hair and was wearing a jean jacket over a cream-colored t-shirt while the other boy, who stood a lot smaller than the other boy, had light brown hair and wore a white turtle neck under an oversized pink crewneck. The smaller boy looked beautiful, it was the first time in a while that jinyoung had been mesmerized by the way someone looked. jinyoung felt someone nudge their shoulder into his ribs as he looked back at haknyeon. “let’s go sit.” The older boy nodded his head and looked back at the boy. He was laughing at whatever the other boy had just said to him. His smile was radiant, he was literally radiating happiness. jinyoung tore his eyes away from the stranger and followed his friend to an empty table.  
“you think that boy is cute, don’t you?” haknyeon pestered the older boy as jinyoung felt his cheeks get warm. He looked back at the boy in line, he felt jealous of the boy with him. “whatever he has a boyfriend.” Jinyoung said with a matter-of-fact like tone. Haknyeon rolled his eyes and spoke. “you can always be a homewrecker.” he threw a wink at the end as jinyoung scoffed. “the barista looks interested in the older guy though, maybe you guys can partner up and break them up.” jinyoung looked at haknyeon in horror and spoke. “yah ju haknyeon do you ever shut up?” that earned a laugh from the boy sitting in front of him. “I’m only playing!” he said in defense. “oh, minhyun hyung is calling me I have to take this.” Haknyeon spoke as jinyoung let him go. Haknyeon walked outside as jinyoung took out his phone to busy himself. His mind couldn’t concentrate, the good-looking boy was still on his mind. 

“yah guanlin!” jinyoung looked up from his phone as he saw the cute boy from earlier. Him and his friend were seated close enough that jinyoung could hear their conversation perfectly. A pang of jealousy flooded jinyoung’s heart as he put his phone down to eaves drop. The boy was giggling to whatever slipped from the lips of the boy. Jinyoung’s mission was interrupted when jihoon walked over with the food and drinks. “you had the café mocha frap and the strawberry waffle, right?” jinyoung nodded his head as jihoon set down the food and drinks and asked if he needed anything. Jinyoung said no politely and jihoon excused himself. By the time jihoon had left haknyeon was walking back in with a huge grin. “what?” jinyoung questioned as haknyeon shook his head and said nothing. He slipped into his seat and began to eat. Jinyoung sipped on his drink and was very pleased to know it was good. “oh, they’re sitting nearby.” Haknyeon said between chews. Jinyoung simply nods his head and pops a strawberry into his mouth. They sit there and eat their food in a comfortable silence. Jinyoung’s mind goes back to the couple across them and once more he eaves drops. He places the straw between his lips as he starts to hear the younger boy start rambling about how such a good boyfriend that guanlin kid is. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and let’s jealousy take over again. The words that spilled from guanlin’s lips were what threw him off the edge.

“aww daehwi hyung thank you so much.” jinyoung choked on his drink. He literally choked. Haknyeon put his phone down and looked at the older boy in panic, in fact the people around him started to stare and panic. That was until jinyoung coughed and made hand motions that he was fine and not dying. “what the hell are you okay?” jinyoung nodded trying to catch his breath. “I’m good thanks.” He finally spoke up. he looked up and saw the cute boy, now revealed as daehwi, make eye contact with him. “are you okay?” his voice sounded like honey and it made jinyoung’s heart skip twenty beats. “i..uh..yeah thanks.” Jinyoung stuttered out and gave him a small smile. Daehwi returned the smile and turned back to guanlin. Jinyoung look back to haknyeon who was looking back at him confused. “I’ll tell you later.” The younger boy nodded and went back to eating his food. Jinyoung looked back at the duo of boys and noticed that they were gone. He scanned the café and saw them waving goodbye to jihoon and walking out the café. 

jinyoung felt a wave of emotions flow through his system. He already missed daehwi but now he misses him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it's been forever i know but i have been so busy with studying for my college entrance exam (which backfired on me so i'm gonna have to take it again because i'm not happy with my score:( ) and i also had lost the will to write but i'm back with a longer chapter! i hope you guys enjoy it and thank you so much for reading this fic! you can always talk to me on twitter @dreamieteam :) also this isn't edited that well so please excuse my mistakes


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I know that you don’t, but if I ask you if you love me, I hope you lie to me.”

The boy found himself sinking into the mattress of his bed, farther and farther until he felt like he couldn’t get out. Jinyoung had succumbed his feelings for the longest time and finally seeing daehwi in person, even if it was from afar, had made his feelings surfaced once more. he found it hard to sleep not because he wasn’t tired but because daehwi’s cute face had imprited itself in jinyoung’s mind. His eyelids had stitched a beautiful version of the younger’s silhouette on themselves. The boy heaved out a sigh as he twisted around in his bed, eyes trailing every single detail in his room. his mind was buzzing, it was possible to say jinyoung felt like shit. He missed him. he missed daehwi more than he imagined. He missed being able to _talk_ to the younger boy, how his heart sped up whenever daehwi would write to him back, the way daehwi’s words quite literally tattooed themselves on his skin. maybe the boy had a simple infatuation with daehwi or maybe he did, dare he say, love daehwi.

His mind replayed the soft giggles that escaped daehwi’s lips that afternoon. That afternoon, when daehwi had longed moved on and had forgotten about him. in reality he should’ve seen it coming, he treated daehwi like a burden so why was he so hurt? Jinyoung tried to shove his feelings away, to stop thinking about daehwi, to stop thinking about his feelings yet they made their way back. Jinyoung decided that memorizing the cracks on his ceiling was better than thinking of daehwi, in fact anything would be better than thinking of the cute boy. Still jinyoung’s thoughts dominated his plans and his thoughts were back into action. Lee daehwi, owner of jinyoung’s mind and heart. It was funny to believe that the boy he once despised had became the thing that held the most power in his life. Yet he found himself sad once more. how the hell was he going to get the boy he loved back from the hands of a stranger. He was too young to be a homewrecker, yet there was something in his mind that screamed

_‘you can do it bae jinyoung!’_

He found himself pushing himself from his bed and rushing to the desk. his fingers wrapped around the black inked pen and started to let the ink spill on his skin.

_“lee daehwi.”_

He waited and waited yet he was met with nothing, as expected. He felt his legs give out as he felt the edge of the bed come in contact with his skin. this was the end he had lost daehwi. His eyes scanned over the room once more, he looked at the pictures that littered his bookshelves, awards he won in sports, dirty clothing that sat ontop of his desk chair. his eyes caught a glimpse of red on his skin as his eyes widden.

_“bae jinyoung.”_

His heart sped up something he hadn’t experienced in awhile.

_“I miss you.”_

 he wrote back as quick as possible. Once more the waiting game commenced but this time jinyoung was more hopeful.

_“i don’t want to admit it because you’re an asshole…but same.”_

He was on cloud nine, in fact he had surpass that. Maybe he was on the euphoria high but the next thing made the boy want to die.

_“lee daehwi…I think I love you.”_

He stared at the black ink that taunted him.

_Lie to me daehwi. Please lie to me, even if you don’t feel the same I want you to lie to me. make me feel like i'm the only one you love. Please._

_“I think I love you too bae jinyoung.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo short chapter but we're getting somewhere!! anyways that's it the rest of the chapter will be in jinyoung's pov! thank u for the kudos and for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic and i hope you guys enjoy it. i don't know how long its gonna be so um will see when i get there. i think i'm going to make the next chapter jinyoung's point of view just so we can meet him but i still don't know.


End file.
